Bladen County, North Carolina
Bladen County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 35,190. Major roads US Route 701 US Route 701 Business North Carolina Highway 11 North Carolina Highway 20 North Carolina Highway 41 North Carolina Highway 53 North Carolina Highway 87 North Carolina Highway 131 North Carolina Highway 210 North Carolina Highway 211 North Carolina Highway 242 North Carolina Highway 410 Geography Adjacent counties Pender County (east) Cumberland County (north) Sampson County (northeast) Columbus County (south) Robeson County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 54.31% White (19,111) 35.00% Black or African American (12,316) 7.45% Hispanic or Latino (2,621) 3.25% Other (1,142) 22.5% (7,917) of Bladen County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Bladen County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.35 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Bladenboro - 1,750 Clarkton - 837 Dublin - 338 East Arcadia - 487 Elizabethtown - 3,583 Tar Heel - 117 White Lake - 802 CDPs Butters - 294 Kelly - 544 White Oak - 338 Unincorporated communities Abbottsburg Ammon Ammon Ford Carvers Colly Township Council Rosindale Zara Climate Fun facts * Politically, Bladen County was solidly Democrat for many years. Nowadays, it still slightly leans Democrat, but has become quite more competitive in recent years. * Following the 2018 United States Midterm Elections, an investigation was opened into accusations of an absentee ballot fraud scheme directed by McCrae Dowless in Bladen County, within North Carolina's 9th Congressional District. Accusations were based around the Republican Primary election, in which Mark Harris defeated incumbent Robert Pittenger, and around the general election, in which Harris initially appeared to defeat Democrat Dan McCready. As of December 2018, the investigation is currently ongoing. Wake County District Attorney Lorrin Freeman, Democrat, said it was possible over 1,000 ballots had been destroyed. According to District Attorney Jon David, Republican, the county has a "troubled history of political groups exploiting the use of absentee ballots." * The county is home to the Bladen Lakes State Forest, located north of Elizabethtown. Also in the county are Bay Tree Lake State Park and Singletary Lake State Park. * In 1954, Bladenboro received national attention for several mysterious animal killings, mostly of dogs and livestock, in the area. The animals had broken jaws and had been drained of blood in a fashion not unlike the supposed attacks of Chupacabra. However, sightings describe the attacker as resembling a cat or wolf, which led to the local legend known as the "Beast of Bladenboro." In 2008, the History Channel television series Monster Quest performed an analysis concerning these attacks, which were beginning to happen again, and concluded that the attacker might have been a cougar. * Tar Heel is home to the largest pig processing plant in the world which opened in 1992, operated by Smithfield Foods and is located just north of the town limits. * Bladen County is considered the "mother county" of North Carolina because of the 100 counties in North Carolina, 55 of them at one point belonged to Bladen County. It is also the fourth largest county in North Carolina. Category:North Carolina Counties